


Cinnamon and Vanilla

by beanthebabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealous Keith, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Triangle, Multi, Random OC, Rivals to lovers idk bye, Smut, friends to lovers??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanthebabe/pseuds/beanthebabe
Summary: Lance has a crush on Keith and Keith doesn't know what the fuck is happening. Which leads to some sexual encounters and angst. Then Lotor arrives.





	1. Stupid Robot

Lance sat on the floor as he looked out the large window of the ship.

Space was nice but it was quiet.

He missed his family and the ocean. He missed  _home._ He missed Keith-

Lance shook his head and blushed at the thought of him.

It was Keith’s choice. If he wanted to stay with the blade then he wouldn't try and stop him.

Beside’s Keith hated him, everyone hated him.

Lance looked out the window again and caught sight of a ship.

He looked closer and noticed it was one of the blades ships, which only meant one thing.

Lance got up and ran to his room tripping multiply times.

He ran in and looked at himself in the mirror. He cringed as he attempted to fix his hair and cover up his dark circles with as little concealer as possible, since they were in space and where was he supposed to restock on makeup?

Once he was finished he ran to the hanger where the Blade always docked.

As he got closer he slowed down his pace so it would seem like he was just casually walking by.

"Lance?"

He jumped at the sound of his name and turned around to see Allura and Shiro.

"Oh, hey guys.."

Shiro looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you were going to catch up on sleep?"

"Oh, I uh, just decided to take a walk.."

Allura spoke up.

"On this side of the castle..?"

"Um, yes?"

Allura sighed.

"Okay, well we're having an important meeting with the Blade of Marmora. So, if you don't mind."

Lance looked down at his feet.

"Well, actually-"

"Listen to the princess, Lance."

Lance gulped.

"Okay, I'll just be in my room.."

He awkwardly laughed before taking off around the corner. 

_Idiot. Of course he's just here for a meeting. It's not like he's here to visit us, he never is._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance walked into his room pulling his clothes off to change into his pajamas.

Once he had changed he climbed into his bed and grabbed the tablet Pidge had given him.

He decided to read some old Sci-Fi romance manga while he waited for the clock to turn to eight so he could go to dinner. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once Lance had finished the manga he realized it was already eight-thirty.

He quickly got out of bed and changed into his usual outfit.

He ran to the dining room and stopped outside the door while he caught his breath.

He realized how horrible he must look and groaned.

_Well it's too late now, I'm already here._

He walked and everyone turned to look at him.

He walked over and sat down in his usual seat next to Keith.

"Hunk, my man, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Just regular space goo. I was helping Coran and Pidge, so I didn't have anytime to make anything."

Lance smiled at him as Hunk passed him his bowl.

He got up and filled it before sitting back down.

Pidge looked over at him.

"So, what did you do today Lance?"

Lance realized everyone was staring at him.

"Oh, I just took a well needed nap and caught up on some reading."

"Well Hunk, Coran and me were all working in the engine room."

Lance looked down at the bowl of goo.

"Oh, well that's great!"

Allura spoke up next.

"Shiro, Kolivan, Keith and I were working on our plans to attack the Empire."

Lance stayed quiet as he continued looking at the goo.

Pidge started to raise her voice.

"Honestly Lance, do you ever do anything productive?"

Lance looked up at her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Keith muttered under his breath.

"Maybe you could actually train."

Lance turned to him.

"What did you say?!"

Keith raised his voice.

"I said, maybe you could actually train!"

Lance pushed the goo away and got up.

"I'm going back to my room, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." 

Lance quickly walked out of the room.

Hunk looked around at everyone.

"Do you guys have to be so rough on him?"

Allura stood up angrily.

"He does nothing! He only plays around and irritates us! He's useless!"

Keith got up and glared at her.

"He's not useless. Sure, he could put in some more hours for training but Lance is a valued member on the team."

Shiro looked at Keith and then Allura.

"Keith is right, someone needs to go check on him."

Hunk started to speak but Keith interrupted him.

"I'll go."

Keith got up and started making his way to Lance’s room, leaving the team in shock. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had run straight to the training room.

He'd show Keith just how good he could be at training. He grabbed a spear off the wall and started the training sequence.

Stupid Keith, he could fight a dumb robot. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith went by Lance’s room only to find it empty.

He was gonna go check the observation deck but as he walked by the training deck he saw the lights on.

He decided to peek in and as soon as he saw it was Lance, he ran in.

Lance was irritated, how the hell could a stupid robot be winning?!

"You're getting your ass kicked and you're only on level five."

Lance glared at him.

"End training sequence!"

Lance threw his spear at Keith but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Lance, what the fuck! What's your problem?!"

"I'm sick of you! I'm happy you left the team! Now I don't have to see you or your stupid mullet!"

Keith was hurt but that quickly turned into anger.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm happy I don't have to see your stupid face or hear your dumb jokes!"

Lance walked closer to Keith and slapped him.

"You're such an asshole!"

Keith was shocked but he quickly punched Lance in the face.

Lance glared at him before punching him back.

Before they knew what was happening, Keith had Lance up against the wall and was holding him by his shirt collar.

They both stared at each other while they tried to catch their breath.

Then Keith noticed how attractive Lance looked, staring at him, breathing heavily while covered in sweat. And his  _eyes._

Keith suddenly pressed his lips against Lance’s.

Lance froze before kissing Keith back.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and kissed him harder.

_He was kissing Keith. He was kissing Keith Kogane._

Keith let go of Lance’s shirt before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer.

Lance pulled away and looked at Keith.

They both stared at each others flushed faces as they tried to catch their breath.

"Lance? Keith?"

Lance gasped as Keith pulled him behind a stack of equipment.

They watched as Hunk walked in looking around.

"They're not here either!"

Shiro walked in behind Hunk.

"Let's go see if the others found them."

They walked out leaving Lance and Keith alone.

Lance let out a sigh of relief before remembering why they were hiding in the first place.

He blushed before looking at Keith who had been staring at him.

Keith quickly looked away before standing up.

"Well, we should go back since they're looking for us!"

Lance got up and looked at the opposite side of the room.

"Yep! Goodnight!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He quickly ran out and down the hallway running into Hunk.

"Whoa! Lance, where were you? Where's Keith?"

"Ah! Keith is in his, um room!"

Hunk grabbed Lance’s face.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?!"

"I was just training!"

"Your lips are all puffy and you have a cut on your cheek!"

Lance looked away.

"Yep, haha, just taking Keith’s advice! Now, goodnight! See you at breakfast!"

Lance ran past Hunk to his room and locked the door behind him.

He leaned against his door and put his hands up to his face. 

"Keith Kogane just fucking kissed me."

He slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"And I kissed him back."

Lance replayed what had just happened in his head. 

_What does this even_ _mean!? Does Keith-_

Lance stopped himself.

"There's no way he likes  _me!"_

Lance walked into the bathroom and started to undress so he could take a shower.

"What if he just got caught up in the moment!?"

Lance quickly got into the shower.

"No, no, no don't think like that!"

He quickly washed himself before getting out and drying off.

He picked up his dirty clothes and blushed when he smelt Keith’s scent.

"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?!"

He closed his eyes while taking in Keiths scent. 

_Cinnamon._

Lance gasped and threw the clothes down the laundry chute.

"What am I doing?! I need sleep!"

Lance quickly changed into his pajamas and then started his nightly routine.

Once he was finished he turned the lights off and got into bed.

He laid there thinking about Keith and his slightly chapped lips before he finally drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Security Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Lance woke up to an alarm going off.

He quickly got out of bed and ran over to his closet to put his armor on but then he stopped, noticing the alarm sounded different.

He turned towards the sound realizing it was his clock.

"Who-?"

He heard the mice squeak.

"Guys, come on! I need my beauty sleep!"

They squeaked again running over to his clock that read 7:58.

Lance groaned and ran into the bathroom to quickly do his morning routine.

Once he was finished the clock read 8:11 and he went over to his closet searching for something to wear.

He settled on a baggy blue shirt with some soft black exercise shorts. He looked at his dark circles one last time before making his way to the kitchen.

_Hopefully Allura won't be too mad at me._

Lance walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of what looked like strawberries but orange.

He walked into the dining room.

"Good Morning."

Everyone muttered a response except for Allura and Keith.

Hunk looked up at Lance.

"Oh good, you found your fruit!"

"Yeah, where'd you get it from?"

"Kolivan and Keith brought it!"

Lance looked at Keith who was looking down at his knife. He sat down and started eating. 

"Wow! It's great, thanks Keith."

Keith looked up and blushed before muttering a "You're welcome."

He quickly went back to looking at his knife.

Allura looked at Lance with a small smile.

"Lance, I'm sorry about being so hard on you. I know you're trying your best and Keith told us about your training with him last night! I'm impressed, keep it up."

Lance looked over at Keith and blushed.

Pidge spoke up next.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I know you're homesick and we all deal with it in our own way. But I have a few questions."

Everyone looked at Pidge.

"If you and Keith were training, how come when Hunk and Shiro went in there they didn't see you?"

Keith quickly answered her.

"We were probably just getting water or something when they came in."

Pidge smirked.

"Then how come the light was still on?"

Keith got up and grabbed Lance’s arm.

"We're going to train don't bother us, bye!"

Keith dragged Lance away and left the room in silence.

Hunk turned to Pidge in confusion.

"Why'd you ask them that?"

"Cause there's something else happening, they're not just 'training together'." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith dragged Lance past the training room.

"Where are we going?"

Keith stayed silent but his face was bright red.

"Keith?"

Keith pulled Lance into an empty storage closet and pushed him up against the wall  _again._

Lance blushed and backed up as far as possible.

Keith moved in slowly until his lips lightly touched Lance’s and then Lance pulled back.

"Why?"

Keith looked at Lance with a confused expression.

"Why'd you kiss me last night?"

Keith turned bright red and looked Lance in the eye.

"Because you're... kinda pretty. And uh, you smell nice too, um-!"

Lance frowned. 

_So he doesn't like me._

"..Why'd you kiss me back?"

Lance looked in Keith’s eyes and smiled.

"Cause... I guess you’re kinda attractive, plus you also.. smell pretty good."

Keith leaned in again and kissed Lance.

Lance kissed him back and Keith deepened the kiss.

Lance pulled back again.

"Don't you have to go back to the Blade?"

"I'm staying here for a month."

Lance kissed Keith.

Keith slid his hand up Lance’s shirt and grabbed his waist.

"Mmm, Keith-!"

Keith started sucking at Lance’s neck and went straight to his sweet spot.

Lance moaned before quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"I wanna hear you.."

Lance took a deep breath and pushed Keith off of him.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry."

Lance ran out leaving Keith in the dark, wondering what he did wrong. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance ran into the kitchen.

"Hunk?"

"Yeah, I'm in here, what's up?"

"Can we go to my room?"

Hunk sat down the pot he was holding.

"Are you okay? Is it Allura?"

"I just don't want anyone else to hear!"

"Okay, okay! I'll meet you there in a couple minutes!"

Lance continued the walk to his room.

_What am I doing?! I just left Keith there all by himself!_

Lance walked into his room and threw himself on to his bed.

"Ugh, I'm so tired, four hours of sleep is not good."

Lance began drifting off to sleep before he heard loud knocking at his door.

"Hunk, just come in-"

His door opened and Keith pushed his way in, the door closing behind him.

"Wha-"

"Pidge saw!"

Lance sat up on his bed.

"Saw what?"

"She saw us on the training deck."

Lance stood up.

"What! How?!"

"She has security cameras everywhere! That's why she was acting like that at breakfast!"

"Are they in here?!"

Keith started looking in all the blind spots of Lance’s room.

"Do you really think she'd watch us shower?"

Lance wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"No way in hell."

"Then there's probably none in here."

They both sat down on Lance’s bed.

"..I'm sorry about earlier. I moved too fast."

"No, it's okay, but you just got back so you should be hanging out with everyone. Plus that closet was really small..."

Keith moved closer to Lance.

"So, are you saying it's okay here..? If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"It's okay.. but just kissing alright?"

Keith and Lance leaned towards each other until their lips met.

Keith took it nice and slow until Lance moved on to his lap.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and deepened the kiss.

Lance’s door suddenly flew open.

"Okay Lance, what's up-? Um! What-!"

Lance immediately fell off of Keith.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about!? Keith and you dating?!"

Lance got up from his bed.

"No, no, no we're not dating!"

Hunk held his face in his hands.

"Keith, I'm sorry but can I talk to Lance alone?"

"Um, yeah."

Keith quickly left the room.

"I know you like Keith but what the heck?!"

Lance grabbed on to Hunk’s hands.

"Hunk, I think I really,  _really_ like Keith."

"Like  _really, really_?"

Lance nodded his head.

"Wait, so how long have you guys been 'together'?"

Lance took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, me and Keith got in a fight. Like a fist fight. And then he kissed me and look!"

Lance pulled down his shirt to show off the kiss marks.

Hunk covered up his eyes.

"Jesus, okay, okay. So, what are you gonna-" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly Pidge’s voice came over the alarm system.

"Emergency Meeting. I have some juicy news."

Lance started running out of the room, Hunk called after him.

"Does she know?!"

"Yes!"


	3. Lotor

Lance was the last to arrive to Pidge’s lab.

He nervously looked over at Keith before looking back at Pidge.

"So, apparently Lotor left the empire."

Allura and Shiro both looked shocked.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

Pidge turned back to her computer.

"Because he sent us a message."

A hologram suddenly popped up.

Pidge hit play.

"Hello, Voltron. I am Prince Lotor, as you surely know."

Lance let out a sigh of relief knowing this wasn't about him and Keith before turning his attention to the video.

"I would like to meet. I will be alone on planet Zengo as soon as this video is sent. If you haven't heard, I left the empire and would like to join you. I hope you consider. I must go."

The video cut to black.

Keith crossed his arms.

"We can't trust him."

Hunk nervously chewed on his finger nails.

"What if it's a trap?! We can't go!"

Shiro looked around at everyone.

"I think we should at least meet with him. We'll keep our guard up. Coran, you can check for trackers right?"

"Yes, I also think we should meet with him. I'll scan him and his ship as soon as we meet to make sure he isn't a spy."

Allura looked at them in shock.

"What!? We can't! He's Zarkons son!"

Pidge turned to Shiro and Coran.

"I'm in, let's go to Zengo."

Keith looked at Lance.

"Okay, it's three to three. What do you think we should do?"

Everyone looked over at Lance.

He thought for a second before answering.

"I think we should meet with him. Obviously he's a skilled fighter, so he would be helpful. Also if he did leave the empire, they're probably looking for him."

Shiro smiled at Lance before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"So, it's decided, put in the coordinates for Zengo."

Pidge started typing away while Keith glared at Lance.

Allura sighed.

"Okay, we need a plan. We'll send down three paladins and I'll go as well."

Allura looked around the room for volunteers.

Shiro spoke up first.

"I'll go."

"Great, who else?"

Lance looked at Keith before speaking.

"I'll go too."

Keith looked at Lance and sighed.

"I guess I'll go."

"Perfect, go put on your armor and then head to your lions. Keith, go with Shiro."

"Yes, Princess."

Coran and Hunk went to help Pidge while the others went to get ready. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they arrived at the planet Shiro, Allura and Lance went to their lions. Keith went with Shiro and then they left and flew to the planet.

They entered the atmosphere and started to search for Lotor.

Allura pointed towards some sort of mountain formation.

"There! I see his ship!"

They all landing a few feet away.

"Okay, get your bayards ready just in case."

They all got ready before exiting and walking over to the ship.

The ship door opened and Lotor walked out.

"I'm surprised you agreed to my offer, thank you."

Allura sat down a small box.

"Don't move."

A laser came out and scanned Lotor and his ship. It turned green before turning off.

"He's clean."

Keith spoke first.

"Why did you leave the empire?"

"I despise my father and his way of doing things."

Shiro spoke next.

"And that's why you contacted us?"

"Yes, I was also betrayed by my own generals. So, what else am I to do?"

Keith glared at him.

"And we're supposed to trust you because?"

"It's your choice if you want to trust me."

Allura looked at him with caution.

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm currently staying in my ship, I'm short on supplies though."

Lance only stared at him.

Lotor felt his eyes on him and turned to face him.

"Why so quiet?"

Lance blushed.

"Just thinking.."

Lotor smirked before starting to walk over to him.

Keith moved in front of Lance and pulled his knife out.

"Don't get any closer to him."

"Calm yourself, I only want to speak with him."

Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm.

"Keith.."

Keith reluctantly moved out of the way but kept his knife out.

Lotor stared at Lance before putting his hand on his chin and tilting it up.

"You have very beautiful eyes."

Lance blushed again.

"Thank you..."

Keith’s grip on his knife tightened.

Shiro looked between the three of them before interfering.

"Okay, I think.. we should let him stay with us. As long as he's locked in his room at night and someone always has to be watching him."

Allura stayed silent before answering.

"It's fine with me."

Keith looked at them in confusion.

"What?! Allura, I thought you were against this!"

"I've thought about it and I think he's telling the truth."

Keith glared at Lotor while Shiro called the rest of the team.

Coran and Pidge agreed and Hunk just groaned before finally agreeing.

"Okay, they all agree. Lance, are you okay with it?"

Lance quickly nodded.

Allura clapped her hands together.

"Great! Lance hook Lotor’s ship up to Red, he can ride along with you."

Keith opened his mouth in protest.

Allura quickly started speaking again.

"Let's start heading back!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance hooked Lotor’s ship up to Red.

"The entrance is over here."

Lotor followed Lance into Red’s mouth and to the pilots seat.

Lance got out another seat for Lotor to sit in.

"Here's your seat."

Lotor and Lance both sat down and Lance began making his way back to the castle.

"This is so fascinating. Do you enjoy being a paladin?"

"It's cool, I guess..."

Lance landed Red in his hanger.

"We can put your ship in it's own hanger later."

"Okay, are we going to see the rest of your team now?"

Lance and Lotor walked out of Red.

"Yep!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The team ,plus Lotor, sat in the dining room while Hunk passed around food goo.

Lance had Lotor sit down next to him before he started speaking.

He pointed to Keith.

"So, as you already know, that's Keith. He's super impulsive and hot headed. He piloted Red and then Black. Now he works with a rebel group."

Keith glared at them while he ate.

"That's Hunk, my best friend. He's super nice and a reallyyy good cook. He didn't make this though, this is just our regular food. He pilots the Yellow Lion."

Hunk nervously smiled at Lotor.

"N- Nice to meet you.."

Lotor smiled back.

"You as well."

"Then there's the Princess, Allura pilots the Blue Lion."

Lotor nodded his head.

"And Shiro, he's the leader. He pilots Black."

Shiro looked up before returning to his food.

"Then Coran, he’ll tell you anything about anything for hours."

Coran looked over at Lotor.

"Nice to finally meet you, Prince Lotor!"

Lotor awkwardly smiled back.

"And Pidge, she pilots the Green Lion. She's our tech expert."

Pidge leaned back in her chair and stared at him.

Lotor ignored her and turned back to Lance.

"And you?"

"Oh, I pilot Red, I used to pilot Blue."

Lotor smiled at him.

"You'll have to tell me more about yourself later."

Once they were finished eating Allura stood up.

"Lance, Lotor will be staying in the room next to yours. Pidge already hooked it up so you can lock it from the outside. Please show him the way there."

Lance agreed before standing up and leading Lotor to his room.

"This is it!"

"Thank you."

"I'll be next door if you need anything."

Lance went to walk out but Lotor stopped him.

"Wait, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

Lance sat down on Lotor’s bed.

"Sure, what's up?"

Lotor sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting your lover."

Lance stared at him with wide eyes before responding.

"What?! What lover!?"

"I believe his name is Keith."

Lance began to flush bright red.

"What!? No, no, no you have it all wrong, he's not my lover!"

Lotor leaned in closer to him.

"So, you don't have a lover?"

Lance quickly stood up.

"Um! I have to go now! Goodnight! There's pajamas in the closet!"

Lance quickly left the room and locked the door behind him.

He walked into his room and fell on to his bed. 

_What just_ _happened!?_


	4. Pretty

The next morning, Lance knocked on Lotor’s door.

"Lotor? Are you awake?"

There was no answer.

_What should I do? I can't just go in there... Ugh I have too._

Lance unlocked the door, it flew open.

He slowly walked in.

"Um, Lotor? Sorry, I just came in.."

Lotor walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Oh, I just got out of the shower."

Lance quickly turned around and blushed. "Uh, okay! I'll be waiting in the hallway so come out when you're ready!"

Lance quickly walked out and covered his face.

_He's so hot._

Lance shook his head.

_No, no, no I like Keith._

Lance blushed even harder.

"What are you doing?"

Lance turned and saw Keith standing a few feet away.

"Oh uh, I'm waiting for Lotor."

Lance blushed again.

"He just got out of the shower.."

Keith frowned and walked over to Lance, grabbing him around the waist.

"What are yo-?"

Keith kissed him hard and Lance moaned into his mouth.

Keith pulled back and looked at Lance before continuing down the hallway.

Lotor walked out of his room.

"I'm finished getting ready, Lance?"

Lance stood in a daze before looking up at Lotor.

He was back in his armor with his wet hair pushed back.

Lance frowned and pulled him over into his room.

"Bringing me to your room already?"

Lance blushed and pulled him into his bathroom.

"You can't just leave your hair like that!"

"Oh, I usually have someone do it for me."

Lance sighed before grabbing his blowdryer and hairbrush.

"What is that?"

"It’s used to dry hair faster, I'm gonna use it to fix your hair."

"Oh.."

Lance turned the blowdryer on and started brushing Lotor’s hair.

"You're hair is really pretty."

Lotor looked towards him.

"You're prettier though."

Lance blushed  _again_ before starting to braid Lotor’s hair.

"What are you doing now?"

"Braiding your hair."

Once Lance had finished Lotor stared at his hair in awe.

"You did a very good job, it looks great!"

"It's just a simple braid."

Lotor grabbed Lance’s hands.

"Nonsense, it’s wonderful!"

Lance moved away.

"Let's go to breakfast."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance and Lotor were the last to arrive to breakfast.

Allura looked at Lotor with curiosity.

"Your hair-?"

"Isn't it marvelous! Lance did it himself, he's wonderful! Not only is he pretty, he is also very talented!"

Lance turned red and looked at the ground.

Hunk and Pidge looked between them in shock.

Hunk started to speak up.

"Wait, what about-?"

Pidge slapped her hand over Hunk’s mouth.

Lance and Lotor sat down at the table and Hunk handed them some fruit.

They ate and Lance laughed along to something Pidge had said before he let out a small gasp.

He looked down to see what was touching his thigh. 

_Keiths hand._

Keith brought his hand up further and started rubbing small circles.

Lance grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off but Keith squeezed his thigh hard. Lance let out a small whimper.

"Lance, how about we train after this?"

Keith started rubbing small circles on his thigh again.

"What about Lotor-?"

"Allura and Shiro can show him around."

"Okay, I guess."

Keith stood up and pulled Lance along with him.

"Great, let's go now."

Lance looked back at everyone before he was dragged away.

Keith dragged him down the hall to the training room.

Lance looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, are we actually gonna train?"

"Yeah? What else would we do?"

Keith stopped walking before blushing and turning to look at Lance.

"I mean, if you want to we can go to my room.."

Lance just blushed.

Keith grabbed on to Lance again and started leading him to his room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith pushed Lance down on his bed and got on top of him.

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

Keith kissed Lance before answering.

"Lotor."

"Why? I think he's nice. His hair is really nice too."

Keith practically growled before kissing Lance again.

"I just don't like him but don't think about him right now. You're here with  _me."_

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and kissed him hard. Keith moved down to his neck, Lance closed his eyes. 

_Why does Keith hate Lotor so much? Beside’s being Zarkon’s son, there's nothing bad about him._

Keith bit into Lance’s neck, causing Lance to gasp loudly.

"Don't think about other stuff right now."

Keith took off his shirt and then went to take of Lance’s.

Lance held his shirt down.

"Wait, I don't know if I can do this."

"I've seen you shirtless before, this isn't a big deal."

"Yeah, but this is different..."

Keith smirked before sliding his hands up Lance’s shirt.

"How?"

Lance whimpered as Keith pulled his shirt off.

"See? Not a big deal."

He brought his hands to Lance’s waist.

"Have you ever been with another guy?"

"Yeah.. At the Garrison."

Keith was actually surprised.

"Who?"

"Jonah Williams."

Keith started pulling on one of Lance’s nipples.

"You really slept with Williams?"

"We didn't go all the way.."

Lance let out a small moan as Keith started sucking on his other nipple.

"What about you?"

"I've been with a few guys."

Lance frowned slightly.

"What about women?"

Keith couldn't help but laugh, shocking Lance.

"Lance, I'm gay."

Lance blushed.

"Oh.. Oh!"

"How many women have  _you_ been with?"

"Ha! So many I've lost count!"

Keith smirked.

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

Keith started unbuttoning Lance’s pants.

Lance gulped.

"If only those women could see you now."

Lance watched as Keith undid his jeans.

A loud knock on the door caused them both to jump.

"Keith? I'm coming in."

Keith quickly got up and locked the door.

"Give me one second, Shiro!"

He buckled his jeans up again and put his shirt on.

Lance sat up on the bed trying to buckle his jeans.

Keith whisper screamed at him.

"Go into the bathroom!"

Lance whisper screamed back.

"Wait!"

Lance got out of the bed, knocking a clock of a shelf and on to his foot.

"Shit!"

"Was that Lance? What's going on?"

Keith shoved him into his bathroom and went to his door.

He unlocked it and it flew open.

"Is Lance here?"

"No."

Shiro looked around the room.

"I heard him-"

"No, that was just me. Anyways, what happened?"

"I'm looking for Lance and you were training so I figured he'd be with you."

Keith glanced over at the bathroom door before looking back at Shiro.

"He left after we were finished so I don't know where he is. Why are you looking for him?"

"Lotor wants him."

Keith frowned.

"Oh. Well, tell Lotor that if I see Lance I will  _definitely_ send him his way."

Shiro nodded his head before leaving the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"That was a close one, thank god he knocks."

Lance walked over to the door.

"But you should have locked the door in the first place! Stupid Mullet."

Keith walked over to him.

"Wait, are you actually gonna go see him?!"

"Um, yeah. I can't be rude."

Lance left the room and Keith frowned.

He laid down on his bed and fiddled with his knife.

Lance was so incredibly  _stupid._


	5. Stupid

Lance was in deep thought while he walked down the hallway.

_What am I doing?! What if Shiro had caught us? What does Keith even think of this-?!_

Lance ran into someone.

"Ah! Sorry-"

Shiro interrupted him.

"Lance! Where were you?"

"I was just.. walking around, Keith told me that Lotor wants to speak with me."

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Allura and Hunk."

Lance started walking away.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know!"

He smiled at Shiro before starting his walk to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door opened and everyone turned to look at Lance.

Hunk smiled at him.

"Oh, you're here! Coran wanted to speak with Allura, so she left."

Lance sat down next to Lotor.

"Did you have fun training with Keith?"

Lance couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, yeah it was fine."

Hunk gave him a knowing look before getting up.

"Well, I'm going to go finish my project with Pidge. See you later."

"Tell her to fix my headphones!"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Hunk walked out and Lance turned to face Lotor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What did you want to talk about?"

Lotor looked up and down Lance’s body.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Lotor frowned.

"I asked if you had a lover."

"Oh! No, I don't..."

"Really?"

Lotor pulled Lance’s shirt down to reveal the marks on his neck.

"Who did this then?"

"How did-"

Lotor sighed.

"You need to try a bit harder to cover them."

Lance blushed.

Lotor pressed his finger against the mark, causing Lance to flinch.

"It was Keith, wasn't it?"

Lance’s eyes widened in shock.

"No-"

"Don't lie. Galra have an extremely strong sense of smell. And I can smell him all over you."

"It's not like that though! We're not together!"

Lotor kept his eyes on Lance.

"Then what is it? If you are not together, why is he marking you?"

Lance looked down at his feet.

"I- I don't know what we are.."

"You love him though."

Lance quickly stood up.

"What?! I do not! I hate him! He makes me so mad! With his  _stupid_ hair and his  _stupid_ laugh! And don't get me started about his eyes-!"

Lotor chuckled.

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"Have I told him that I hate him? Yes."

"And how does he feel about you?"

Lance crossed his arms.

"He hates me."

"If he despises you so much, then why would he leave marks to say 'This belongs to me'?"

"I- I don't know!"

Lotor got up and walked over to Lance.

"Well, if he isn't your lover you're still allowed to be with other people, correct?"

"..I guess."

Lotor grabbed Lance’s chin and tilted his head up.

"Well then, I know we have just recently met but I would like to get to know you more. Maybe one day I could even replace your dear Keith."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk walked into the kitchen and froze.

"Hey- Whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone! What is happening!?"

Lance quickly stepped away from Lotor.

"Nothing is happening! Nothing at all!"

”Something was obviously happening!”

"Nothing was happening!"

Pidge walked in behind Hunk.

"How is anyone supposed to work, when you're all screaming at each other?!"

Hunk looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Something was happening!"

Lance quickly put his hands over Hunk’s mouth.

"Nothing was happening!"

Allura, Shiro and Coran walked in.

Shiro looked at everyone in confusion.

"Wait, what's happening?"

"Nothing!"

Hunk pulled Lance’s hands away.

”I’ll tell you-!"

"No-!"

Hunk put his hands over Lance’s mouth.

"They were-!"

Lotor quickly interrupted him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry about all the noise. There was a big misunderstanding."

Keith walked in and looked around at everyone.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Hunk opened his mouth before Lotor spoke up again.

"There was just a misunderstanding, that's all."

Hunk looked at Lotor.

"Then what were you doing, huh?!"

"I was just admiring how smooth Lance’s skin is. You really must show me your routine."

Hunk glared at him.

"I don't believe it! You guys were gonna kiss-"

Lance tackled Hunk to the ground.

"Hunk!"

Everyone looked at Lance in shock.

"What?!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone sat down on the couch while Lotor and Lance explained what happened.

"Really, we were just talking about skin care! Since Lotor saw what I could do with hair, he wanted to know more!"

Keith glared at Lotor.

"So, you just  _had_ to touch him?"

Lotor smirked at him.

"Why does it bother you so much, hm? Care to explain?"

Everyone turned to look at Keith whose face was practically the same color of his jacket.

"Stop avoiding the subject!"

Lotor sighed.

"I'll be honest, Lance is very pretty  _and_ very skillful. I was just asking him if he had a lover, which he answered no too. So I thought 'Well, I should snatch up this one for myself!’ I apologize if I upset anyone."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

Allura cleared her throat.

"I appreciate your honesty and I would fully support your relationship but-"

Shiro crossed his arms.

"You've only known each other for a  _day."_

Lotor smiled.

"Which is why I told him we shall get to know each other first."

Keith stood up.

"Who do you think you are? You don't even know anything about Lance! Besides, did he even agree with this?"

Lotor turned to look at Lance.

"You all interrupted before he could respond."

Keith grabbed on to Lance’s arm.

"What's your answer?!"

Lance looked around at everyone.

"I- I don't know.."

Lotor smirked and Keith let go of Lance.

"Well, think about it."

Lance nodded.

"I will.. but I have to go."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance left the room.

He quickly began walking down the hallway.

"Lance!"

Lance started walking faster once he heard Keith’s voice.

"Lance, stop!"

Keith ran up to Lance and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell was that?!"

Lance avoided eye contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I knew there was something bad about him!"

"What's so bad about it, Keith!?"

Keith froze.

"What?"

"What's so bad about it?"

"What do you-? We were just in my room!"

He pulled Lance’s shirt up.

"I did this!  _I just did this to you!"_

Lance could feel tears start to fill his eyes.

"Why did you do it?! What are we?! What am I to you Keith!?"

Lance started to cry.

"Am I just a toy?! A stress reliever?!"

"Lance-"

"Because I don't see you that way! When you left I was so upset! I thought 'It's my fault. I made him leave because I told him how I felt.' I should have been the one to leave, not you!"

Lance pushed Keith away from him.

"Every time you'd come see us, I would be so happy! And then you kissed me. God, I wish you  _never_ kissed me. I just had a small crush on you. Just a crush. But when you kissed me, I realized how much I actually love you."

Lance choked on his sobs.

"I love you so much. So much I could  _die!_ Why do I have to love _you_?! Why couldn't it have been anyone else!?"

Lance sat down on the floor and covered his face.

Keith just stood there frozen.

"Lance..."

"What?"

Lance waited for Keith to speak but he didn't.

"I know you don't feel the same. You don't have to try to be nice about this, I get it."

Lance stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait-!"

"No. Tell everyone to leave me alone for a few days. If they need Voltron, you can pilot Red." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then Lance left.

Keith just stood there in shock before he could feel his own tears start to flow.

"How could I have been so  _stupid?"_


End file.
